Fairybook
by pineapple2819
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail meets the web? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Fairybook

**Hey Pineapple here! I am a new author, so this might not be the best...**

**Erza would you do the honors?**

**Erza: "Pineapple doesn't own Fairy Tail, but she does own an extremely bad nickname." **

**HEY THAT WAS MEAN**

**Erza: Let the story begin**

* * *

**Lucy Hearfillia messaged Natsu Dragoneel**

Lucy- What do you like to eat Natsu? We can go for food.

Natsu- Anything. But make sure there is fish for my cat.

Lucy- You take your cat out?

Natsu- Yeah who doesn't?

* * *

**Natsu Dragoneel posted a photo**

My cute cat! He has wings on!

Comments:

Natsu- Dammit Lucy stop hacking my account!

Lucy- Heehee

Erza- Lucy are you doing something wrong?

Lucy- No Erza! I was um helping Natsu with something. He didn't know how to post photos!

Natsu- Oh Erza, Lucy is lying.

Erza- I will be over shortly Lucy to… talk.

Lucy- I'm going to kill you Dragoneel, as soon as I run for my life!

Lucy Hearfillia logged off.

Erza Scarlet logged off.

Natsu- Mwahaha

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster was tagged in a photo**

Juvia's Gray- sama!

Gray- Juvia when did you take that photo…

Juvia- Why Gray- sama, it's one of hundred

Gray- WHAT, YOU CRAZY LADY

Juvia: But but I love you Gray- sama 3

Gray Fullbuster logged off.

* * *

**Levy McGarden added a new favorite book**

I love the Harry Potter series

Lucy- IKR it is the best series EVER

Levy- Yeah Lu-chan I love Hermione, she is a book worm, and really good with spells! She is also really cute

Lucy- I like Ron. He is so weird and dense. Like Natsu!

Natsu- What's dense?

* * *

**Alzack Connell is in a relationship with Bisca Mulan**

Mirajane- Finally! I can just picture a little girl with brown hair and purple eyes running around with a cowboy hat!

Bisca- What! We are just dating!

Azlack- Just dating, oh ok. :(

Bisca- I mean no I love you?

Azlack- What's with the question mark?!

Bisca Mulan logged off

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss messaged Lucy Hearfillia**

Mirajane- How did your date with Natsu go Lucy?

Lucy- It wasn't a date! We just went for food!

Mirajane- You sure? I think he likes you.

Happy- You liiiiiiiiiiike him

Lucy- What the… you are a cat!

Mirajane- Nu uh, don't change the topic!

Lucy Hearfillia logged off

Natsu- What's a date?

* * *

**Lucy Hearfillia privately messaged Natsu Dragoneel**

Lucy- Do you like me Natsu?

Natsu- Of course!

Lucy- Really?!

Natsu- Sure you are my best friend!

Lucy- Oh ok good yeah no good well I gonna go now so yeah

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster beat 2048**

Natsu- What that's higher than me!

Lucy- Natsu, you haven't even downloaded the game…

Gray- Hah in your face flame breath!

Natsu- Wanna go stripper

Gray- Yeah! I am gonna beat you!

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster beat Natsu Dragoneel in Candy Crush**

Gray- Told you I would win. I'm just that awesome

Juvia- Juvia cheers for you Gray-sama

Gray- …

**Lucy Hearfillia beat Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragoneel in Candy Crush**

* * *

**Erza Scarlet played "Who is your date?" using her friends list and got Jellal Fernandez**

Erza- WHO HACKED MY COMPUTER AND TOOK THAT QUIZ

Lisanna- Erza I didn't hack it, I just asked you the questions and put in your answers.

Erza- What but that means I got Jellal for real… *message not sent

Jellal- That means Erza got meeeee! Uh I mean *runs away*

Happy- You likeeeeeeeee her!

Lucy- OK WHO HAS THE HAPPY ACCOUNT?!

* * *

**Bisca Mulan changed her name to Bisca Connell**

Mirajane: Heehee just imagine a little girl…

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL (TT-TT)**

**Happy the Cat liked a post "Why fish is delicious"**

Lucy- Happy you are going to be fat one day

Lucy- WAIT WHO OWNS THIS STUPID ACCOUNT I'M TALKING TO A CAT!

Happy- Heehee you shouldn't be talking Lushee

Natsu- Yeah Luce, you have gained weight lately. Maybe it's all those strawberry shakes

Lucy- I'll be back

Lucy Hearfillia logged off

Natsu- What's that noise Happy?

Natsu- Happy?

Natsu- AAAAHHHHH MAVIS HELP MEEEEEE

Happy the Cat and Natsu Dragoneel logged off

**Lucy Heartfillia updated her status**

A good "Lucy kick" to the head will shut up any annoying people. *cough cough* Natsu *cough cough* Happy.

Natsu- Shitake mushrooms you kick hard

Happy- Wahhh Natsu, Lushee is mean!

Gray- Hah you got beat up by a girl flame brain!

Natsu- You wanna go ice cube?!

Gray- Let's go!

Erza- That doesn't sound very friendly guys :(

Gray- I mean let's go to the park like we planned Natsu

Natsu- Yeah Erza we were going to go race and have fun and do stuff that doesn't involve fighting!

Erza- Good.

**Elfman Strauss posted a photo**

Going to the beach with my sisters is MAN

Evergreen- Hah you are such a loser compared to me, the Queen of Fairybook

Elfman- Insulting people isn't MAN

Evergreen- Whatever

Elfman- Do you even go out with people MAN

Evergreen- No I mean yes! All the time!

Elfman- I'll take you out to prove it because proving things is MAN

Evergreen- Fine. But only because I'm bored

Ichiya- The parfum of love is in the air PARFUM

Evergreen- I'll meet you in a bit. I have someone I need to kill first.

Erza- I've got a shovel to bury the body especially for these kinds of things if you need it. If you actually want me to do it for you I can too.

Evergreen- … why do you have a shovel for dead bodies?

Erza Scarlet logged off.

**Gajeel Redfox added a favorite song "Shoobe Doo Ba"**

Levy: Gajeel… never mind.

Lucy: Dude, when will you realize that song sucks!

Natsu: LOL IDK ROWLF TTYL, Luce did I use those right?

Gajeel: Salamander you are dumber than a piece of metal.

Gray: Finally something we can agree on!

Lucy: Why does these statuses never stay on topic. *Sweat drops*

Natsu: YEAH I'M DUMB. Wait… that'd bad! HEYYYYYY

Erza: Is something going on boys?

Gajeel: N, no!

Gray: No we're besties!

Natsu: What they said!

**Lucy Hearfillia won two tickets to "Takeover Resort" **

Lucy: That name sounds suspicious…

Mirajane: MWAHAHA TAKE NATSU! Uh I mean, I bet you and Natsu would have a lovely time being best friends and nothing more even though you should be.

Lucy: AHA so it was you who owns the resort.

Mirajane: Do you honestly thing I have enough money for that?

Lucy: I guess not. Well I guess it would nice to take a break with Natsu. Yush I'll ask him!

Lucy Hearfillia logged off

Mirajane: I do have enough money. Heehee :)

**Lucy Heartfillia messaged Natsu Dragoneel**

Lucy: Hey Natsu, want to go to a resort?

Natsu: What's a resort? No just kidding I know. It's like a cabin right?

Lucy: Sureee… whatever will get you to go. I mean wanna go?

Natsu: YEAH I'M FIRED UP!

Master: Natsu you are going to a resort with Lucy?! *sniffle sniffle* Take care of her. Kids grow up so fast.

Erza: NATSU YOU HURT LUCY YOU'RE DEAD!

Levy: Wahhh Lu- chan you can't leave me for Natsu

Happy: Lushe you liiiiiiiiiiiike Natsu!

Gary: Oi flame-brain you hurt my sister I hurt you.

Lucy: Wait let's get some things straight. 1. Whoever has the Happy account is dead. 2. Natsu are not dating, we are just going to a resort as FRIENDS. 3 And Levy- chan I would never leave you. I LOVE YOU!

Levy: I LOVE YOU TOO LU- CHAN

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Final chapie! It was really short though... Anyways, drop me a message or review if you want another story! Me no own Fairy Tail. :3**

* * *

**Lucy Hearfillia posted a photo**

Beach time with Natsu and Happy! Ok more like Natsu eating with me on the beach!

Mirajane: How is your trip going Lucy?

Natsu: Yeah how Luce?

Lucy: Natsu… you came with me on the trip. You're in the photo.

Lucy: But to you Mira, it's going awesomely!

Erza: Natsu, are treating Lucy right?

Natsu: Yup! I'm giving her tons of food

Lucy: That is actually right. I'm going to be sooo fat!

Happy: But Lushe, you're already fat enough

Lucy: BAKA NEKO! (A/N STUPID CAT) Imma kill the owner of the Happy account!

Natsu: Lucy have you ever thought that it might just be Happy.

Lucy: But but he has paws. And he's a CAT

Happy: Yeah keep believing that. Heehee

Happy the Cat logged off

**Lisanna Straus took the Who is Your Husband? Quiz and got Bickslow **

Lisanna: WHAT NO THE THING MESSED IT UP

Bickslow: Hey honey get me food.

Lisanna: GET IT YOURSELF

Lisanna: I didn't even take that quiz! Who did it?!

Erza: Think of it as payment. I simply asked you the questions, then typed your answers.

Lisanna: WHYYYYYYYYYYY

Erza: Heehee

Juvia: Juvia is surprised, even Erza can play tricks

Erza: What did you say Juvia? *creepy aura* You didn't say I was being mean right

Juvia: Hai!

**Mirajane privately messaged the group Fairy Tail**

Gray: Wait so this group includes everyone but Lucy and Natsu right?

Gajeel: Yes genius, took you long enough.

Erza: We aren't being mean, are we boys?

Gray: Next topic!

Lisanna: Mira- nee has gathered us all here to discuss Nalu!

Gajeel: What's Nalu?

Levy: It's the ship name for Natsu and Lucy! *fangirls*

Gray: What's a 'ship'?

Mirajane: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT GRAY! It's basically when you think two people are good together.

Gray: It's kinda creepy how fast your moods change.

Levy: Let's focus!

Mirajane: Alright so the plan is to pretend to be waiters at their restaurant they are eating at tonight. We'll say things to make them think about each other and finally realize their feelings!

Gajeel: A harebrained scheme like that will never work.

**Natsu Dragoneel and Lucy Hearfillia are in a relationship**

Mirajane: 2 couples down…

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short. Oh well. Well that wraps this story up! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
